


Safe

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…aware all along of what can and will happen in darkness.~Grace Mattern//Happen in Darkness (prompt #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-13-06.

~*~*~*~*~  


In the darkness there is safety in numbers, but she was aware all along of what can and will happen in darkness if you’re alone.

Willow didn’t let that knowledge stop her from venturing forth by herself that fateful foggy evening. She was as safe as she could be. Her friend was in trouble and she had to go to him. Ostracized by the others, reviled for atrocities committed by his body, though his mind was not present at the time. No one but her seemed to grasp that basic concept. It hadn’t been him. And since she knew this, she was willing to risk everything to help him.

She entered the mansion quietly and made her way into the great room. There he lay, naked, shivering on the cold stone floor. From her bag, Willow pulled out a blanket and cautiously placed it over the trembling body. He flinched and tried to scuttle away from her but he was too weak to go very far.

Willow murmured soothingly as she took out a package of O-positive she’d gotten at the Red Cross. He quieted at her soft voice and tracked her movements with wary eyes. His nostrils flared at the scent of human blood and he only hesitated for a moment when she held the bag out to him. When his hunger was sated, he studied her face in the pale moonlight. When he reached a tentative hand towards her cheek, she leaned into the caress. And when he gathered her close and pressed his lips to hers, she didn’t protest.

No words were spoken as she held out her hand and he took it, trusting her not to hurt him. She led him into the bathroom and filled the tub. No words were spoken as she undressed and got in the tub with him and proceeded to cleanse away the blood and dirt from his battered body.

When he turned to her with a softly murmured, ‘please’, she just smiled softly and led him into the bedroom. On some level she’d known this would happen, that he would find succor in her body, and she was at peace with that.

Later, as he lay crying in her arms, Willow stroked his hair gently and pressed tiny kisses to his temple. She whispered, “It’s okay, Spike. No one will hurt you anymore. Here in the darkness, with me, you’re safe. You’re safe.”

Spike buried his face in her neck and dared to believe.

-30-


End file.
